


Exile

by Anonymous



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Community: gossipgirlanon, Drabble, Future Fic, Masturbation, Mentions of Blair Waldorf, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jenny thinks about Blair.
Collections: Anonymous





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: [Also from gossipgirlkink: One-sided Blair/Jenny - Jenny gets turned on wearing Blair's hand-me-downs and fantasizes about Blair.](https://gossipgirlkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/446.html?thread=1191614#cmt1191614)
> 
> Jenny is of the age of consent here.
> 
> Originally posted 12/5/2012.

In "exile," Jenny kept a skirt Blair had lent her, along with the headband she crowned Jenny "Queen Bee" with. Sometimes she thought about herself with Blair. Blair would have a sleepover, like the old days, except it was only the two of them. They'd have cocktails and cause havoc in Blair's apartment until they collapsed…on top of each other. Blair would give her a peck on the lips. The peck became a kiss, and piece by piece, their clothes would come off until they were naked. Then they'd have fun together.

Jenny blinked. Her hand was between her legs.


End file.
